Giant
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These big guys may seem calm, but show them a turret or cannon and you'll see their fury unleashed! Slow yet durable, these warriors are best used to soak up hits." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Giant is the third troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Giant’s first target is defenses, making them an ideal troop to deploy to get rid of defenses fast. However, due to their low attack damage they are better used in large groups. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good raiding strategy is to fill your with Giants and Archers; together they can easily wipe out a base. Use the Giants to distract all the Defensive Buildings while the Archers take everything down. **At the beginning of a Raid, send in several Giants closest to the Mortar(s)/Wizard Tower(s). As soon as the Mortar hits the Giants, send in the necessary number of Wall Breakers to help the Giants break through the walls. Once the Mortar(s) and Wizard Tower(s) are destroyed, you can send in swarms of lower hit point Troops such as Goblins and Archers. If you are up for a trophy raid and have a successive amount of Elixir, you can send a group of Wizards just as soon as the defenses start attacking your giants. This strategy is helpful for bases Town Hall 5-7, especially in wars. **Giants have a lot of health but are slow and have low attack power, so use them in groups. **Giants are weak against many defenses grouped together. **You can use Giants as a cheap meat shield while deploying other, higher damaging troops to destroy buildings. **Another strategy is to send many Giants with one or more Healers. Be wary of Air Defenses and other anti-air towers, however, as Healers are very weak and have many vulnerabilities. To counter this it is recommended to place a Giant and Wall Breakers near an Air Defense on the outside to clear the way for Healers. **In general, Giants make better distracting troops than Barbarians due to their much higher health. Because of this they are less vulnerable to Mortar fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. **Giants ignore defensive troops (Clan Castle Troops, skeletons from Skeleton Traps, Barbarian King and Archer Queen) as long as there is still a visible Defensive Building on the base. Be sure to eliminate defensive troops to protect Giants. **Giants are inferior tanks compared to P.E.K.K.As, Golems and Ice Golems. The advantage is that it has less housing space, meaning you can fit more in your camps. *'Defensive Strategy' **Giants can be especially susceptible to s due to the predictable nature of their AI, and the fact that it can destroy 3 Giants at a time because a level 1 spring trap can kill 15 housing space and Giants only take up 5. Use this to your advantage and place strategic gaps in your with defensive structures behind them, and fill the gaps with one or more s. **Giants are reasonably good defensive Clan Castle Troops, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (a Lightning Spell will not be sufficient). They will also take a relatively long time to kill, delaying the enemy attack. However, the problem with using giants as Clan Castle Troops is that when they come out to defend, they take up five spaces. This means that if the enemy has enough troops to one hit a giant, it will be more efficient to use five Barbarians, as the enemy troops will have to reload. As such, it will take five times as long. **A group of Mortars surrounded by other defenses can spam out a group of Giant's health is seconds. Although sometimes Healing Spells can be used to add the lost health from the Mortars. If the attacker provides Wizards, Goblins or Archers, a Mortar can handle that in ease. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Giant undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 6, and 9. ***Initially, the Giant has a brown tunic with a red belt and copper buckle around his waist. He otherwise has no accessories. ***At level 3, the Giant gains iron cuffs around his arms and iron knuckles on his hands. ***At level 5, the Giant exchanges the Iron cuffs and knuckles for golden - brass colored ones. ***At level 6, the Giant upgrades his cuffs and knuckles to a black metal. He also grows a long, thick red beard and dons a black feather cape. ***At level 7, the Giant acquires a golden chestplate underneath its brown tunic that reaches to its shoulders. ***At level 8, the Giant acquires golden spikes on both his cuffs and his knuckles. ***At level 9, the Giant acquires brown-colored armor plating on his shoulders. His cuffs are removed, and his knuckles have studs on it rather than spikes. ---- *'Trivia' ** **Of of the 3 troops that occupy 5 housing space (Giant, Balloon, and Hog Rider). All 3 of them target defenses. Out of the 3, Giant has the highest health, second-highest attack speed, second-best movement speed, the cheapest out of the 3, and has 1 additional level. Hog Rider has the best movement speed, attack speed, and damage per second while Balloon has the highest damage per hit, along with the fact that the Balloon flies. **The Giant's low damage is visually seen by the attacks with their bare fists. **The Giant's main Barracks image changed substantially as part of the "Witch" update (29 July 2013). However, this change did not affect the look of the in-game unit; when viewed in s or in battle, the Giant still has the same look as it did prior to the update. **When the Giant attacks a building, a puff of smoke rises from the target. **The Giant is one of four troops in the Home Village that can be upgraded to level 9. The others are the Wizard, Hog Rider, and Golem. **Since the 2014 Winter Update, the Giant is unlocked at Barracks level 3 instead of level 4. In addition, this update reduced the cost to train Giants of levels 1-5 by 250 elixir. **Of all the Elixir troops, it is the one that deals the least DPS per housing space, with only 11.4 DPS per housing space at max level. **On 11/8/17, low-level Giants could be seen working on buildings as temporary builders, having replaced the Barbarians which in turn replaced the Builders at their job following the latter's departure. In addition to this, when a Builder's Hut was destroyed in battle, a defensive level 1 Giant came out. A week later, on 18th August 2017, the Giants' role as the Builders was taken over by the Witches. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops